We Don't Belong Here: TAHITI and Yes Men
by TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters
Summary: Being able to travel between universes has always come with unpleasant consequences for Ivy. However, this time she might have had enough.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is Ivy Williams. Karate black belt, knitter, and between universe traveler. I also make recordings of my adventures, which get sent to somebody who types them out and puts them up on the internet.

I have absolutely no idea how Ariel talked me into doing that play. I'm not really into dancing, and my talents in acting and singing are… limited at best. When they approached me about the part, saying they needed another dancer and Ariel had recommended me, I almost said no.

Still, when your school's doing a big production and you want to help your friends, though, it's surprising what you can end up doing. Not to sound arrogant, but I'm a very good dancer.

So, I ended up in a crazy purple outfit and grey mask, dancing around the stage and singing "Masquerade" from _Phantom of the Opera_. Among other indignities.

"I love your outfit!" said Ariel when she first saw me wearing it.

Easy for her to say, she didn't have to wear it. Her outfit actually left her with some dignity. Ariel wore a pink dress and grey boots. Her hair flowed down her back in brown curls.

"Thanks," I said.

Ariel sat down the staircase we were using for the scene. We had been given a ten minute break between rehearsals. "I forgot you could dance. I suppose it has been a while since you stopped – what, two or three years?"

"Something like that." I peeled off the mask – the theater was really hot. "I suppose it _does_ come in handy at times." I pulled my knitting out of a bag and started working. "One day, I'm going to see this musical on Broadway and you'll be Christine. I look forward to that day."

Ariel laughed. "I wish. If anyone here's going to Broadway, it's Edward, not me. My singing voice has a long way to go before I'll be ready for that. If I ever am." She nodded to the boy in the Phantom's Red Death costume who kept glancing in our direction. "I think Edward likes you."

I shrugged. He wasn't exactly _subtle_. He talked to me at every opportunity and I constantly caught him watching me.

"You should be nicer to him. I mean, you're not rude or anything, but you're never really all that friendly, either."

I keep my distance from guys – and pretty much everyone, really. It's best for everyone.

"Okay, everybody, back in place!" yelled the director.

I took my position by the stairs.

"From the beginning!" said the director.

We broke out into the musical number yet again.

The door at the back of the theater opened and someone sprinted up to the edge of the stage. "Excuse me!" said a rather breathless voice. "There's a call for Ivy Williams and someone says it's _really_ important."

I walked to the front of the stage and took the proffered phone.

"Skye is currently bleeding out from two gunshot wounds," said Agent Coulson's voice in my ear. "You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

I nearly dropped the phone. "I think you know the answer to that," I managed.

"Ivy, are you okay?" asked Ariel.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I jumped off the stage.

"Be waiting outside of your school in ten minutes," ordered Agent Coulson.

"Yes, sir."

He hung up.

I handed the phone back. "I have to go, I'm sorry, there's a bit of an emergency," I said. "A friend of mine needs help. Someone's getting me a ride, but I have to get changed and go."

The director nodded. "Of course, yes, go. Leave your costume in the back with the spares."


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining as I stood outside.

February was the worst month I've ever had. Waiting for to find out if Skye would live. I had thought she would, but _how_ would she live, that was the question.

I still wondered how Skye survived. Not really. We don't really know what that drug was.

A van pulled up. I didn't recognize the agent in the driver's seat, but he showed me his ID, so I got in.

Not a word was exchanged on the drive until we pulled up at an airstrip with a quinjet on it.

Standing in the rain was… Agent John Garrett?

"Miss Williams?" he said, walking toward me. "Agent John Garrett. We're apparently supposed to take you to meet with Agent Coulson's team." He seemed a little confused – probably wondering why in the world a sixteen year old girl was joining him on something like this. Presumably, I was only going along with him because he was going to the Bus too.

I nodded and extended a hand. "Agent Garrett, good to meet you."

We climbed inside. Agent Triplett introduced himself, but asked no questions.

There was silence during the first bit of the ride. Neither of the agents said anything. To pass the time, I pulled out the scarf I was working on and started knitting.

"So…" said Agent Garrett after a while. "Do you know any of the team?"

"I've met them on previous occasions. The dying agent is a friend of mine."

"Not a relative?"

Visits like this were probably limited to only family. If anyone got them at all. "No." I probably wouldn't have been called at all if I didn't have special abilities which had given me connections with the right people. That and Agent Coulson probably wanted whatever help I'd give. And I'd give what I could happily.

"We're almost there," said Garrett after several hours.

"Thanks," I said. I stared down at the ground.

I kept knitting. The scarf was growing long. Carmen was proud of my progress in knitting – it was slow, but steady.

"We're here," said Agent Garrett.

"Thank you," I said, standing up, tucking the knitting into my bag.

We entered the bus through a small entrance in the top.

Agent Coulson stood at the bottom to greet us. "Ivy."

"Agent Coulson," I said. I couldn't look him in the eye. I stared at the floor and silently stepped out of the way for Agent Garrett.

"Agent Ward," said Coulson. "Would you please take Ivy to go see her?"

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

I followed Ward to the place where they'd put Skye.

Simmons stood next to the glass, monitoring her.

"Ivy," she said. "Hello."

I stared in at Skye. On life support. Because of me. Because I could've helped her and I hadn't.

Why did I keep doing this? Why? Watching people I cared about have horrible things happen to them. Knowing how to stop it, and yet not doing anything.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't have an answer.

I turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really have anywhere to run to, so I ended up in the lab, curled up under the holotable.

I've been called tough. Physically, maybe. Emotionally… not so much.

I couldn't do this.

I'd let things like this happened to people before. But it had never been someone like this before. It had never been someone who I'd interacted with on a somewhat regular basis like this before – someone who I cared about like that. And I couldn't bear the idea of feeling this horrible guilt again, not without having a reason to do it. The only way it could stop, though, was with my death.

I would help Agent Coulson and the others, and not withhold information. It probably shouldn't matter here. Then I would find a quiet corner and put everything behind me.

"Ivy?" called Agent Coulson's voice. "Simmons said you went this way." He dropped down to my level.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," I said. "Everything."

Agent Coulson stared at me as I proceeded to give him every detail he needed. "Ivy, you don't have to –"

"Yes, I do." I crawled out from under the table. "Go save Skye."

He just stared at me.

I walked back up to where Skye was on life support and sat down by the wall outside. I finished the scarf – I'd ask someone to give it to Carmen. My gift to her for teaching me.

I dug some paper out of my bag, too, and started writing letters. To _everyone_. Detailing why I had to do it. Spilling all the details. Because I couldn't deal with this anymore.

We landed at the location I had given them. There were many people visiting Skye before they left. No one spoke to me.

Agents Coulson, Ward, Garrett and Fitz left quickly when they reached the spot.

I placed my letters in my bag, near the bottom, when I finished. A moment later, the monitor started beeping.

Simmons dashed in, followed by Agent Triplett. I stayed outside. They stabilized her quickly.

Skye's heart beat continued to grow worse and worse, and the alarm went off constantly.

And the end of my life began to draw to a close.

"Every time we save her, I ask myself if this is what Skye would want," said Simmons.

The earth began to shake. The plane began to lift. Skye's monitor went off.

Fitz and Ward rushed in with the drug and handed it to Simmons.

"No! Don't give it to her!" yelled Coulson.

Too late.

I headed away silently, leaving my bag of letters.

I didn't care about how it happened. I just wanted to never go through this again. Never to have a month like the last one. Never to see someone I cared about have that happen to them again. Not without having some reason to keep doing it.

I ended up in the lab. It wasn't much trouble finding the knife. I dropped down behind the table, pulled the knife across my neck, crawled under the table again and curled up, waiting for the inevitable.

What, you wonder, were my dying thoughts? They weren't my dying thoughts – _obviously_, since I'm talking to you right now. And even if they were, they're none of your business.

Footsteps suddenly sounded. A moment later, Simmons came around the corner, dropping down onto the floor. She reached toward me, but I shoved her back.

Agent Coulson appeared a moment later, pulling me out, pinning me down and prying the knife out of my hand. "What do you think you're trying to do?" he demanded. "Why would you do this?"

Everything had begun to go blur – I'd done my work correctly. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "Why in the world would you keep me around? I let horrible things happen and do nothing about it. Why _should_ I be alive?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really remember much of what happened after that for a while. I didn't die – which should be obvious since I'm narrating this.

The next thing I was really aware of was lying on my back. Voices spoke nearby.

"Why do you think she did it?" Simmons's voice.

"I think the better question is why she didn't do it sooner," said Agent Coulson's voice. "She's been through a lot in the last few years. Skye was just the last straw – you know how they were friends."

I tried to lift a hand, only to find it was strapped down. As Miranda would say, Brilliant. I groaned aloud, not opening my eyes.

Footsteps sounded. "Ivy, how are you feeling?" asked Simmons.

I didn't respond. My eyes remained closed.

"Simmons, please leave us alone for a while," said Agent Coulson.

She left noiselessly.

"Exactly _what_ did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

"Agent Coulson, please don't ask me why. I think we both know."

"I know it's been hard, but you never struck me as a quitter. Do you think this what Skye would have wanted?"

My eyes snapped open. "This wasn't about Skye. Tell me there's a good reason for me to keep doing this. I can't do this again…"

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to."

"I don't belong here. I'm dead weight that complicates everything, so I'm useless. No, it's worse than that. I'm a threat, because if someone manages to get information out of me, you're all in trouble." My eyes locked with his. "Tell me I'm not a threat. Tell me I'm not dead weight."

He was silent and just stared at me for a moment.

"We can't keep you alive forever, not if you want to die. But we can get you help, if you're willing to accept it. There are people here who do care about you and understand what you've had to do. You're going to look on this one day and wonder what you were thinking. I promise."

I doubted that.

They let me out several days later, on condition that at least one other person was in the room at all times. I spent nearly the entire time with Skye.

She sat up in bed when she saw me. "Ivy?"

"Hi," I said.

"They told me what happened. Are you okay?"

I sat down on a chair next to her. "How are you doing?"

She clearly noticed my ignoring of her question, but didn't comment. Probably because the lack of an answer did kind of answer the question. "Fine, considering I got shot in the stomach."

I wanted to knit, but they'd taken my needles, probably worrying that I would try to stab myself with them. They didn't have to worry about that. I've been stabbed before.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye and I didn't say much to each other, and Simmons didn't seem to know what to say. No one really had much to say.

"Simmons?" Fitz peered around the corner. "We have a briefing in three minutes."

"Thank you," said Simmons.

She took another sample of Skye's blood, then left.

Skye and I stayed in silence for a while.

"So…" said Skye after a while. "Is this some new episode or something? Some new adventure?"

I nodded. Would Sif know about what I'd done on Asgard? About Frigga? I can't imagine she'd be too happy with me if she did. "You just do what Simmons and Coulson tell you and you should be fine."

Agent Coulson appeared around the corner. "We think there's an Asgardian about to show up, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Agent Coulson had Skye watch me like a hawk the whole time – he didn't trust me to be left alone. Probably best.

Simmons came straight to us when they returned. "Agent Coulson wants you to come up," she said. "He wanted to know if you know anything about someone called Lorelei?"

"I don't know anything that Sif can't tell him," I replied, but headed up anyhow, doing up a button on my jacket to hide my injured throat.

Simmons escorted me to the lab, where they were all gathered around the table.

"Ivy?" said Sif.

"Yes, hello again," I said.

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

I shook my head. I don't trust them as far as I can throw one of Tony's Iron Man suits. He and Pepper are doing great, by the way. "No, I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Agent Coulson called me after a friend of mine on the team was injured. She's doing fine now."

"Do you still have the Tesseract in you?"

"No, I never really did. Loki controlled my mind during the battle of New York, and a bit of the Tesseract energy stayed on me. It's gone now." I certainly hoped so, anyhow.

"Good. I am hunting an old foe known as Lorelei. Had you the Tesseract in you, you would be in great danger."

If Ward told her about my power, I would be in even worse danger.

"Ivy, can I talk to you alone?" asked Agent Coulson.

"Yes, Sir."

I followed him off into the hall.

"Is there anything you can tell us to help us?"

I mentally ran over what I remembered. Rooster was going to… I could prevent that. His poor wife. I gave Agent Coulson the name of the place where she was hiding out. "Please, contact the owner immediately and tell her _not_ to come and do anything there, no matter what. It's _very_ important to her health that she doesn't."

Agent Coulson studied my face for a moment. "You ever wonder if maybe that's your purpose here? Your reason to keep doing this?"

I'd never actually thought of it. I shrugged.

"You telling Agent Romanoff how to loosen Loki's control managed to save six men who had worked for him who would otherwise be dead."

"What?" No one had ever told me that.

"Your friend, Jack. His knowing about the battle in London – which was because of your abilities – let us evacuate people and minimize the destruction."

"Jack did _what_?"

"And just you showing up in some way lets us know to start getting ready. We've managed to save a lot of lives through that, even without you telling us the details." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Just think about that."


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed behind again with Skye, who asked me all kinds of questions about Sif and what I knew about her and Asgard. And Thor. And Loki. And every much every other superhero and villain that exists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that she knows about.

Agent Coulson and Agent May returned a few hours later with Sif.

May came directly down to me.

"Why didn't you tell us what Lorelei was going to do?"

"Because it needed to happen."

For a moment, a look of absolute rage crossed her face. I gulped nervously and took a step back. I'd seen what had happened to Ian Quinn.

She spun around and walked out.

Hi, this is a new narrator. I'm Ariel Dalton. Ivy's friend from the play. Uh… okay. Where do I start… I guess where I enter the story would be best.

A family emergency came up after Ivy went missing again. My aunt was in a car accident. We immediately left home and started driving, several states over. I'm not telling you which state or where we started out from because, well, this is going to be on the internet and I'm paranoid.

We stopped at a gas station somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

I sat down on the back of the car and borrowed my dad's cell phone so I could text a friend.

The sound of a motor cycle caused me look up.

A man with brown hair who looked like Brett Dalton and a woman with red hair rode past, stopping nearby.

"Excuse me," said the man, addressing me. "Do you know where we are exactly?"

I stood up, wobbling slightly on my high heels – I wear them all the time because I'm really short, but this new pair didn't fit quite right. "Sorry, not really."

"Just wondering if you might. I'm on my way to Las Vegas with my girlfriend and we're a bit lost."

I tucked the cell phone into my pocket. Las Vegas… like Grant Ward and Lorelei in the last episode of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._? Weird.

The Lorelei look alike regarded me with a disdainful look.

"I'll be right back, my love," said the man, and walked into the store.

"Hi, I'm Ariel," I said, hoping to get her name. I'm not sure why – maybe a little part of me just wanted to confirm that it really wasn't Lorelei. The similarities were creeping me out.

"Lorelei," she said.

I couldn't contain the first laugh of disbelief. "_What_?" I said.

"What is so strange about that?"

"Nothing, sorry, nothing, it's a _very_ pretty name," I said.

The Ward look alike appeared. "Are you ready to go, my love?"

"Yes. But before we go, Grant… she insulted me."

Ward lunged, wrapping an arm around my throat.

I stomped backwards. The heel of my shoe stabbed through something.

Ward yelled in pain. His grip loosened.

I slid under his arm and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Ward's fist connected with the side of my face, knocking me over backwards.

My dad appeared from inside the station and started yelling, running at Ward.

They both jumped on the motor cycle and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, this is Ivy.

"_Who_ attacked you?" I repeated.

"Agent Grant Ward. I'm not kidding, really I'm not. It was him, and he was with Lorelei."

"No, I believe you," I said. "Hold on a second." I relayed the information to Agent Coulson, who stood opposite me on the other side of the holotable. I played with the scarf I had wound around my neck to hide the obvious injury on my throat. "Ariel, have you said this to anyone else?"

"Yeah, I said it to Miranda. She suggested I call you."

Thank you, Miranda. I owe you for that. For a _lot_ of other things, really.

"Look, someone's going to come to talk to you," I said. "Don't tell this to anyone else, okay?"

"_I'm not crazy_!" she screamed.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing. Ariel has a loud voice, and when she's upset, it can become deafening. "No, I agree completely on that. You're not crazy. You'll understand why. Goodbye." I hung up and buried my face in my hands. "Agent Coulson… I'm sorry. I brought her here."

"Not on purpose. I don't think it's fair to hold you responsible for what you can't control."

"Thank you." I stared at the phone on the table. Poor Ariel. Poor Ariel.

"We're out in five minutes."

"Thank you."

Ariel here.

I'd never been more shocked in my life than when I saw Ivy running toward me. She pulled me up off my seat on the back of Dad's truck and wrapped an arm around me.

I stiffened. Couldn't be Ivy. She was as touchy feely as a porcupine. And why was she wearing a scarf in this heat?

"Ariel, I need you to come with me," I said. "Like right now."

"Okay," I said. I had to walk very fast to keep up with her strides. "This way," she said, steering me behind the gas station.

That was where I came face to face with Agent Coulson. I jumped back, letting out a little squeak of surprise.

"Miss Dalton?"

I nodded.

"I need you to come with us immediately," said Agent Coulson.

"I'll explain everything on the way, okay?" said Ivy. "Everything's going to be… fine." Ivy's not good at hiding what she's feeling. She looked scared, and, therefore, felt scared.

"You're not a very good liar."

"I'm telling the truth. Everything _will _be fine. I promise. Just get into the van, okay?"

I obeyed, Ivy climbing in after me.

"Ariel…" she said. "There's a lot I haven't been telling you. You remember when Miranda went missing during that choir retreat?"

"Forget? How could I _possibly_ forget that? When you ran inside you looked like you were either going to faint or rip somebody apart."

"Yeah, well… the guy who attacked us was Hawkeye. From the Avengers. Turns out, I can travel between universes."

I didn't respond, just stared at her blankly. My brain could not process it. This was impossible. We couldn't be having this conversation.

"Every time I've gone missing, it's been because I was here," she continued. "I know it's hard to believe. But it's the truth. Would I ever lie to you? " She hesitated, waiting for my response.

I nodded. It was the best explanation I had and I really didn't know what to think anymore. Besides, if you can trust anyone's word on something, it's Ivy's word.

"Now, listen to me. We have to find Lorelei and send her back to Asgard," said Ivy. "I'm not crazy. This is real. You know it is. Everything's going to be fine."

Unfortunately, now I did know. I think I preferred believing I was crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy here.

Ariel said nothing on the way back to the Bus.

Something was wrong. Off. It made more sense that they would have given Ariel some story or left her to wonder. Not have me tell her and then bring her to the Bus.

Ariel stared around at everything as we climbed into the Bus, saying nothing.

Fitzsimmons met us on the stairs.

"Hello, who's this?" asked Simmons.

"This is Ariel," I said. "A friend of mine. Ward attacked her."

Simmons's eyes widened.

"Lorelei told him to," said Ariel.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your face?" asked Simmons.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's just bruised. _Really_ bruised," she said, touching the area carefully and grimacing.

"Agent May, Sif, and I are going after Ward," he said to me.

"_Sif_?" squeaked Ariel.

"Really, Ariel, I'd like to just take a look," said Simmons.

"Okay," said Ariel. "If you want to. I'm fine."

Lorelei and Ward would show up and take over the Bus while the fighters of the team were gone. I'd have to keep Ariel safe and out of the way.

Simmons took Ariel into the lab. I followed and watched.

Something was very, _very_ off about all this.

Simmons put something on the bruise to reduce the swelling and suggested I take her to go meet Skye.

"So this is Ariel," said Skye when I introduced her. "I saw you in that play you were in last year. What was it called again?"

"It was _Twelfth Night_," replied Ariel. "Our school is very into the performing arts, our productions are _very_ big."

Skye had chosen the right thing to say. Ariel _loves_ to talk about acting. Get her talking about it and you won't be able to get a word in edgewise for a couple hours.

Shakespeare would never have struck me as something Skye would find interesting, though. Maybe she'd watched the filmed version someone had put on youtube out of curiosity because it was my school and was curious? That was the only reason I could come up with.

She would have been rather disappointed. I'd been dragged to that performance by Miranda and Jack. It wasn't really one of our better performances. To quote Ariel, "The only good thing about that play was Malvolio and his cross-gartered yellow stockings". The guy who played Malvolio was really funny, and it was a decent performance, but it wasn't really all that great by our standards.

I think that was one of the reasons we were doing such a big musical for this year. To restore the fact that we can put on a great show.

Whatever. Back to the story.

They chatted back and forth for a long time, with Skye asking about her interest in pursuing acting and stuff like that. I'd be willing to bet Ariel will end up on Broadway or something like that one day, despite her earlier remarks about her voice. No matter what she says, she's actually really good. She just hasn't figured that out yet.

There was a knock on the door. Fitz.

"Ivy, could you come here a moment? I need to ask you about something."

I got up and followed him just out of sight.

An arm wrapped around my throat, dragging me backwards.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy here.

I flipped my opponent over my shoulder. Agent Ward hit the ground in front of me. His foot connected with my leg, causing me to lose my balance and fall.

A knife slashed out at my face. I blocked it with my arm. It sliced in deeply.

I didn't scream. Screaming would alert everyone and put them in danger. I prayed that Ariel wouldn't put the pieces together quite yet and would keep her head down.

"You've gotten better," said Agent Ward.

"I have Agent Romanoff as one of my instructors. That helps." I head butted him. His head snapped back away from the blow. I bucked him off, rolling away and coming up in a combat stance. "How'd you know Ariel knew me?"

"We keep tabs on everyone you come in contact with."

Something struck me in the back of the neck. My knees collapsed out from under me. I just caught a glimpse of Fitz holding a night night gun before everything went black.

Hi, it's Ariel.

I put the pieces together about a minute after Ivy and Fitz disappeared around the corner. Immediately, I stood up and tried the door. It was locked. Of course. I almost screamed.

Simmons saw my face and stepped past me. She tried the door. "We're locked in," she announced.

"Did Ivy tell you anything about what was going to happen?" I asked.

"No," said Skye. "She never does."

"And she wouldn't like you telling us either," said Simmons quickly. "She would never tell us anything about what was going to happen. She said it could ruin the timeline or something like that. Like something out of _Doctor Who_."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Skye.

"Wait here?" I said. My heart thudded against my ribs.

Ivy here.

Fitz told me later that he'd purposefully used a special version of the night night gun which delivers a much lower dosage, because he wasn't sure what kind of condition I was in physically and they didn't want me out for too long.

I woke up what I guess to be about a minute or two later, lying flat on my back.

"What's going to happen?" asked Agent Ward's voice from somewhere nearby. "I'm going to ask nicely once."

I opened both eyes. I was in the main area of the Bus, lying on the floor. Agent Ward crouched a few feet away.

I sat up. "If you think that I'll tell you no matter what the consequences are, then you've forgotten what happened last time I was here."

He punched me in the face, knocking me back onto the floor.

I spat out a mouthful of blood and looked back up at him. "Still not telling you."

Lorelei appeared a moment later. "Grant says you are a seer."

_Seer_? Really? "If I could see the future, don't you think I would have stopped you from taking over the Bus?"

"Grant also tells me that you don't interfere with the events you know of. I heard of you while escaping Asgard. A young woman who sees the future, who defeated Malekith on Midgard with the power of the Tesseract… your reputation precedes you."

And yet half the people at school probably are only aware of me as "that red haired girl who keeps disappearing randomly".

I suspect the whole "sees the future" thing was Loki's fault. I suspect he put out a reward for anyone who'd turn me over to him, seeing as I was the only one who knew his secret.

I kicked her in the kneecap and swung to my feet.

Agent Ward kicked me in the stomach, knocking me backwards. My head hit the large pane of glass.

"She can hardly help us if she's dead!" snapped Lorelei from somewhere nearby.

I attacked Agent Ward, driving my fist into his jaw. He clearly hadn't been expecting it. His head snapped backwards. I jumped to my feet and ran.

Agent Ward grabbed me from behind.

"Let her go," ordered a voice.

Agent May stood a few yards away, aiming a gun at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy here.

Ward didn't release his grip on me. "Aren't you worried you'll hit her?"

"We both know my aim is better than that. Now let her go."

Ward debated for a moment, then shoved me toward Agent May.

"Get out," she ordered.

I stumbled past her, heading out the nearest exit. I slumped against the smooth wall, sliding down to the floor. I'd been beat up far worse before. Still, hitting your head on a pane of glass really isn't all that pleasant.

"Ivy!"

I jumped up, dropping into a fighting stance, only to realize it was only Ariel. "Sorry," I said.

"So this is what you do when you go missing?"

"Yeah. I get beat up."

Ariel's gaze went over my shoulder. She shrieked as a hand reached past me, pulling her forward.

I spun around to see Lorelei wrapping an arm around Ariel's throat.

"Tell me how to win," ordered Lorelei. "While your friend is still breathing."

I froze.

"What's more important? Her life or whatever timeline you're trying to maintain? Choose," ordered Lorelei.

Sif appeared behind her.

Lorelei switched the position of her hands. "I'll snap her neck," she said, addressing Sif.

"It's too late," I said.

"What?" said Lorelei.

"You can't win anymore. You aren't getting off this airplane if Sif or I have anything to say about it."

Lorelei's hands moved slightly on Ariel's neck.

I moved so she couldn't see Sif and me at the same time. I didn't have any weapons on me, not even a knife. But her inability to see both of us might stall her for a bit.

"What's more important?" hissed Lorelei. "I won't ask again."

Ariel moved suddenly, pulling away from Lorelei. She kicked the Asgardian in the kneecap and ran.

I grabbed her as she ran past, pulling her behind me. Lorelei gave chase.

I stepped in front of her, sticking out my leg. Lorelei tried to grab for Ariel again, only to fall.

I dropped down to continue my attack, but she stuck her hand into my throat, squeezing. I grabbed her fingers with one hand and twisted them, moving them off my throat. It's surprising how useless strength can be in a fight sometimes – get a hold of a big guy's finger and twist it right, and you can take to the ground no matter small you are - which is exactly what I did. My other hand pummeled her face. I used my knee to pin one arm down as best I could and kept throwing strikes. "DON'T – EVER – TOUCH – HER – AGAIN!"

A pair of arms grabbed me, pulling me off. "That's enough," said Agent May.

Sif threw the collar around Lorelei's neck. It expanded upwards, covering her mouth.

I breathed a sigh of relief. All over at last.

"You ever think that's the best reason you have?"

I turned to see Agent Coulson watching from across the room. He nodded slightly to Ariel.

Of course.

Agent May released me and I collapsed to my knees.

That was why I should keep at it. Because I could protect others, the people I cared about.

A strange stinging formed behind my eyes. I didn't recognize it for a moment, then realized that it was tears. I let them go.

"Agent Coulson… thank you," I said. I turned slightly so no one would see the tear that fell down my face. "Thank you so much."


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy here.

The moment the Bus landed at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Agent Hill was there to greet us.

"I don't believe you've been introduced," said Agent Coulson as we entered a large room full of screens and people. "Agent Hill, this is –"

"Ivy Williams. I know. Miss Williams, with me, please."

I obeyed, following her out of the room and down a hall.

"Director Fury isn't here right now," she said. "I've been aware of your ability ever since you first told Agent Coulson and am aware of all the information involved in your case. We would like you to have a doctor look at you first, then I need to talk with you."

The doctor who took a look at me pretty much just said that everything would heal fine if left alone. After that, Agent Hill took me to a room with two chairs, a table, and bare walls.

I sat down in the chair across from her.

"How long were you planning to wait to tell us?" she asked.

Tell her what? That I was depressed? That the Doctor existed, maybe? Or the Guardians? (The ones from _Rise of the Guardians_, not from Marvel.) I decided to play along and see what happened. "And how was I supposed to tell you? I have no way to contact anyone in this organization."

"Don't even _think_ about using that excuse, Miss Williams. You could have told us if you really wanted to. We've run DNA tests, you can't deny it. Have you told her? Or him?"

DNA tests? On me? Why? And who were "him" and "her"? "No."

"Good. I think you'll find the consequences of doing so would have been very unpleasant. She could be a problem for us in the future if she knew."

Ariel, then? Not me? "Yes, of course. I won't say a word."

"That's all I needed. You and your friend will leave in three hours with Agent Coulson and his team. As usual, you can't tell anyone about anything that occurred while you were gone. We'll deal with your parents."

"Thank you, Agent Hill." For more than she knew.

Ariel and I sat out behind the Bus as we waited for our departure time. I didn't expect anyone to show up. I just wanted to go home and cry for a while. Until I could forget what I'd tried to do.

I didn't notice the person coming across the airstrip toward us until Ariel let out a little yelp.

I turned around in time for a fist to connect with my cheek. I fell over hard, then rolled over on my back. "Good to see you too, Agent Romanoff."

What she said next basically amounted to "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"It was dumb."

"That's the best word you can come up with?"

"I couldn't do it again!" I snapped. "I couldn't let myself be indirectly responsible for something like that again."

She paused.

I got up from the ground, slowly. "This is Ariel, by the way."

"Agent Natasha Romanoff."

Ariel nodded, staring, eyes huge. "Hi."

"My being alive only made everything harder and more painful for everyone. And I couldn't justify being alive if that was what I did. But… I've realized what a mistake it was now. It was stupid. So… stupid."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ivy!" called Simmons. "Agent May told me to tell you that we'll be off in – oh!"

"I was just leaving," said Agent Romanoff. "I had a few things I wanted to say to Ivy, but now I'm finished. Goodbye, Ivy. And Ariel." She turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, Ariel here.

The day after I got home, I found a strange large envelope on my porch. _For Ariel_ was scrawled across the top. I took it inside and opened it. The first thing I pulled out was a letter.

_Miss Dalton, I'm sorry about having to tell you like this, but there was no other way. S.H.I.E.L.D. has not been entirely honest with you about some things. Look at the copies of the lab reports, you will understand. Feel free to tell Ivy, but under no circumstances should anyone else know._

I wasn't surprised to find the note unsigned. I removed the contents of the envelope and took it upstairs to my room. It was lab reports of various kinds, with notes and definitions scribbled all over the place. Energy readings, ones indicating I was giving off some kind of energy – a powerful energy that they couldn't name or identify. Then DNA tests, comparing my DNA against someone else's. The name had been blocked out, but the DNA was said to belong to my brother. I don't have a brother. I'm an only child.

Scribbled underneath this was _Sorry I couldn't get a copy that didn't have everything blacked out. Your brother's name is Clint Barton._

I set the reports down on my next, next to some sheet music, and sank into a chair. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. I grabbed my phone and dialed Ivy's number.

"Ivy, I need you over here. Now," I said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

Ivy showed up three minutes later. I thrust the reports at her the moment I opened the door.

She stepped inside the doorway and took them from my hand, inspecting them. She released a gasp. They fluttered to the floor.

"Who gave you these?"

"They were on the porch when I got home. Did you know?"

"I didn't know. You have to believe me, I didn't have a clue."

"Of course I believe you. You've let me believe things that weren't true because you thought it would be dangerous to tell me otherwise, but you've never lied to me." I retrieved them and sat down on the couch. "So, Ivy. What should I do?"

She sat down next to me. "Don't tell _anyone_. The secret cannot leave this room. That is the most important thing. Not your parents, not _anybody_."

I nodded. "What else?"

"We need to find out who sent you this and how this is even possible. I can do some checking. I know people."

"Do you know Hawkeye?"

"I haven't heard from him lately, but I have met him, yes. I'll do some checking," said Ivy again. "I know people I can talk to, people who might know something. In the meantime, go on with your life. Do _not_, under any circumstances, try to look into it yourself. Every move I make is watched, and now they'll be keeping a close eye on you too. Any research you make into it will trigger alarms for them. They didn't want me to tell you. But they think I know, so if I do some, it'll be less suspicious."

"They think you know?"

"Don't ask."

"Who do you think it was?"

She shrugged. "I don't know who would know about this, let alone who would send it to you."

My personal suspicions on the subject probably shouldn't go out on the internet. Just in case someone finds them. I don't want to get anyone in trouble.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait. Hawkeye's in _Age of Ultron_, if nothing else. I haven't heard from him in a while. But go on with your life. Don't put everything aside while you wait. Have fun with the musical." She scratched her neck. Something smudged slightly. Was she wearing concealer on her neck? Ivy doesn't like wearing a lot of makeup. Or any at all, really. Did she even _have_ any makeup. She quickly turned up her collar to hide the spot. "I'm going to have fun if it kills me." She played with her collar. "I'm going to take my own advice and enjoy a bit of my life while I have it."

"Are you hot?" I asked. "You keep tugging on your collar."

"No. It's just… you've got questions and I've got answers, for the first time in a long time."

I have no idea what she was talking about. But the look of utter bliss on her face told me the answers had changed her somehow, for the better.

**And that's it! ****For now.  
**

**Thank you for those who followed and favorited, and thank you to callieandjack for reviewing every single chapter.**

**I have another sequel, featuring Ariel and Ivy, in the works. I'm not sure when it'll be up - reasonably soon, I hope. It'll be in the _Phantom of the Opera_ movie section when it does.  
**

**The _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ one is also in the works. I have absolutely no idea how long it'll be until that's done.**

**Beyond that... I have plans.**

**I'd like to hear what you all thought. Things you would have liked to see? Things you would like to see in future? Your opinions on plot/characters/my writing in general? Feedback is very much appreciated!**

**That's all for now!**

**The Most Random of Random Writers  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone!

I know I'm not supposed to put up chapters that are just author's notes, so I'll take this down in a few days.

This is a little notice to let you know that a sequel is up in the _Captain America_ movie section, for those who are interested.

TheMostRandomofRandomWriters


End file.
